1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporating apparatus for liquid having a low boiling point utilizing an ejector which is effective in a heat recovery system or the like having a low thermal drop.
2. Prior Art
A heat recovery system employing a Rankine cycle as an effective utilization method of waste heat is already well known. A system designed to recover the waste heat from a heat source such as waste water from plants as a power is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application laid open under No. 60-144594. The prior art system is constructed by connecting an evaporator 2 for heating and evaporating working fluid such as fluorine gas with the waste heat as the heat source, a positive displacement expander such as a screw expander or a steam turbine 4 which is driven by working fluid vapor having a high temperature and pressure and produced in the evaporator 2, a condenser 6 for cooling and condensing the working fluid vapor reduced to a low pressure and exhausted from the steam turbine 4 after completing the work, and a pump 8 for circulating the working fluid in a closed loop, and output shaft of the steam turbine is coupled to the load 10 such as a generator or pump according to the utilization of a recovered thermal energy.
An evaporator heats working fluid with heat from heat source water and supplies working fluid vapor having a constant temperature. By the way, when saturated aqueous ammonia NH.sub.3 of 18.degree. C. is supplied to the evaporator, while sea water of 24.degree. C. is fed as a heat source by 380 m.sup.3 /H, the working fluid vapor of 18.degree. C., 8.19 ata is produced.